


Meeting the Winchester boys

by AnjyaRodgers



Series: Liz and the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, F/M, bad boyfriend, dead mother - Freeform, random baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjyaRodgers/pseuds/AnjyaRodgers





	Meeting the Winchester boys

“Maybe it needs to be changed” You watch in amusement as the two handsome men try to sooth the baby. The man with a blue- grey jacket and short hair picks up the baby and turns it like he’s looking for an off button. You bite your lip trying to decide if you should go and help them. The handsome man looks at the baby and sarcastically imitates the baby’s crying. With a roll of your eyes and a heavy sigh, you make your way over to them. You gently tap the shoulder of the guy holding the baby. You give him a polite smile as he turns his attention towards you.

“You need a hand?” you ask nodding towards the baby. The man looks to his partner with long hair and a brown jacket. The man with long hair gives the man with short hair a nod. He looks back to you as he stiffly gives you the child. As gently as you can, you take the baby under the arms before you place him against your shoulder. You soothingly move from side to side while bunching your shoulder. Both the handsome men look at you in wonder as you manage to calm the child down.

“I’m Dean” the handsome man with the short hair says, extending his hand. You wrap your arm securely around the baby and you shake Dean’s hand.

“And I’m Sam” The handsome man with long hair greets but he’s to far away to shake your hand. You let go of Dean’s hand and you get a better hold on the baby as you give Sam a nod.

“Liz” You take a closer look at the two and realization hits you harder then a ton of bricks on Rodger Rabbit. “Wait” you lean in closer to them and they follow your lead. “Are you the Winchester boys?” their eyes widen at your question and you know you’re right.

“Not here” Dean says looking to his brother. “Outside” he says looking back to you grabbing you by the shoulder. Sam gives the casher some money and Dean takes the shopping cart with one hand while he drags you with him with his other hand. You hold the baby against your chest to make sure you don’t drop it. You reach their Impala and Sam puts the groceries in the back seat. Dean pushes the cart away and you straighten down your linen that the baby have managed to hoist up with its legs. Sam reaches his arms out for the baby and you walk over to him by the passenger door. With one hand on its butt, you hook your other hand under its arm. The baby grabs a tight hold of your soft shirt you wear as a sweater and Sam’s eyes widens in horror as the baby starts to fake cry.

“It’s okay! Just-…” Sam panics and you bounce with the baby to keep him calm. “Just try and keep him calm” he drags his big hand through his hair and he looks away from the baby and I.

“He needs a diaper change” I say looking down to the baby.

“Then you’ll have to come with us back to the motel” Dean says looking determined as he walks over to the drivers side. “Get in” he opens the door and folds his seat up for you. You walk over to him and you give him the protesting baby so you can get in the back seat. He holds the crying baby at arms length and he couldn’t have been in more hurry to hand him over to you. Sam closes the door with a loud bang and the baby starts crying, again.

“You’re one pissed off baby” you say as you watch Sam walk over to the front of the car. Dean gently closes his door and he walks over to Sam. You lay the baby in your arms and you watch as Sam and Dean starts throwing their hands in the air. Both look to you and they send you big smiles, then they go back to throwing their hands in the air.

“Daddy sure made it seem like they were good guys” you say looking down to the now quiet baby. “I just wish he would have told me how hot they are” the door opens on either side and Sam gets in the backseat with you. You stare at him as he takes out a little bottle that you usually use to have alcohol in. Your eyes widen as you recognize the patterns on the bottle. “My father has one exactly like that one” you use your free hand to point at the pocket flask.

“Your father?” Sam’s eyebrows furrows as he looks at the flask. Dean gets in the car and push Sam’s seat back so that we both are stuck in the backseat. He starts the car and Sam doesn’t take his eyes off of me as Dean drives out from the parking lot. “So…” Sam says looking at me like dad usually did when I lied about taking the cookies from the cookie jar.

“Look, all I know is that my dad said to find you if I ever got myself into any trouble when he was on a job. He says you’re like his sons” you look at Dean through the rearview mirror and the look of realization flashes in his eyes.

“So you’re the one he used to talk to late at night?” Dean asks with a smile as his eyes go back to the road.

“Yeah, my mom wouldn’t let me be at his place just in case he got a job” You remember one time when you were on the phone, saying goodnight to Bobby that he was yelling at someone on the other line. “Wait, are you the teenager that always came home late?” I ask Dean and I ignore Sam’s curious eyes that are burning into the side of my face.

“Dean, what and who are you talking about?” Sam asks exasperated and you turn your attention back to him.

“She’s Bobby’s daughter” Dean says simply and Sam looks to Dean like he’s gone mental.

“But Bobby does not have a child, let alone a daughter” Sam leans forward to get closer to Dean. You lean back against your seat, looking down to the sleeping baby.

“Remember the kid I had to watch once when Bobby was out on a job with dad” Dean says giving his brother a quick glance.

“The one you told me to watch so you could go out and get some pie?” Sam asks looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. “How old are you?” I look between the two brothers.

“I just turned 22, and it’s part of why I need your guys help” You say as Dean turns into a parking lot. You look out in front of you and you notice a motel. Dean kills the engine, gets out and holds his hands out for the baby. “I got it” you say as you use one arm to hold the baby close to you while you climb out of the car. Dean takes your hand to help you stand up and you look up into his eyes, as he doesn’t let go of your hand.

“How do you think we are able to help you out?” Sam asks as he climbs out of the car. You look at Sam next to you and Dean lets go of your hand.

“My bo-…” you clear your throat, correcting yourself. “My friend is after me” you tighten your hold on the baby as the image of your best friend standing hovered above your mother’s headless body.

“I’m sorry but we don’t do ex boyfriends’, if you’re having trouble with him then I suggest that you go to the police.” Sam says getting ready to take the baby from you.

“He has black eyes” you whisper, as you look deep into Sam’s eyes. “And with the way he had chopped off my mother’s head, I just could not stay to talk to the police. They would ask questions I knew I could not answer” your eyes drift over to Dean without you knowing. One of his hands touches your cheek and the image of your mother on the floor slowly fades into nothing.

“Have you left a message for Bobby?” Dean asks sweetly and your surprised by his behavior.

“No, I called and he didn’t answer. Which means he’s on a job and I know better then to disturb him” you say looking down to the baby. Realization hits you and you look up to Sam. “But now I have disturbed you instead” You get ready to hand over the baby, when Dean stops you.

“It’s okay, we just have to kill this bastard shape shifter then we can help you.” He says with a smile. He looks over to Sam, sending him a look and you look to Sam in question. Sam looks from Dean to you, with a slight smile on his face.

“You’re welcome to stay with us, until your little problem is solved” Sam says. Just then the baby starts crying and all three of you groans as you roll your eyes.


End file.
